What do I Do
by MidniteShadow67
Summary: Naruto finally defeated all of his enemies and now have the good life, now he and Sakura are finally together and are getting engaged. but a certain blond haired girl ruins it or does she? who will he choose Sakura or Ino. I want it to be a surprise!
1. chapter 1 rewrite

**What do I Do**

Everything in Konoha was peaceful and worry free, Konoha had to no longer worry about the Akatsuki, Orchimaru or any other threats to the village. The village was finally in peace and in order.

2 weeks had finally passed since the Hokage gave the village hero an S-rank mission and he was due to return from completing it today.

Not far away we find our favourite blond haired Jinchuuriki approaching the village gates, returning from his mission which had been successful. Greeting the two chunin who were on gate duty, Izumo and Kotetsu who happily waved back, Naruto passed through the village gates, the two guards chatted about how Naruto came a long way from when he was kid.

Naruto had achieved much since he achieved the rank of genin and having trained under Kakashi, Jiraya, Yamato and Fukasaku of the toads he'd grown in power and strength whilst his experiences with these individuals had also allowed him to grow in intellect and maturity.

Since that day he'd defeated Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki, Naruto had gotten really popular as well as respected and feared throughout the shInobi world as one Konoha's most dangerous ninjas.

Naruto was now 5'11 with long blond locks, that reach slightly past his shoulders with beautiful blue aquamarine eyes with fox like whiskers, he now wore a black shirt with a black jounin vest that had a custom made whirlpool spiral on the back with khaki pants with a black trench coat with a beige like flames, with dark shInobi sandals. Naruto was considered to be a drop dead hottie to all the females in Konoha.

Over the years Naruto had become pretty popular in the village, particularly amongst girl's many of whom wanted to jump on him any chance they get. Unfortunately for them however Naruto only had eyes for one girl, a certain pink haired kunochi with green eyes to be exact, who he was now engaged to.

Naruto and Sakura had been dating for three years and finally decided to get married and moved in together.

Walking through the streets Naruto finally spotted Sakura in the crowds and called to her, "Hey Sakura-chan."

Hearing his voice Sakura turned around and saw Naruto walking towards her, she quickly ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into her embrace.

"Naruto-kun I missed you so much" she told him before kissing him greedily before giving him a chance to reply.

"Whoa Sakura calm down not here in public." Naruto told the pinkette once she'd finally let him up for air.

Sakura blushed, "I missed you."

Naruto said grinning, "Ok I think you made your point I missed you too my cherry-hime."

He then drew her in and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hey Sakura-chan I was on my way to Ichirakus', do you mind coming with?"

"Not at all Naruto-kun I am kinda hungry and after all I am on my lunch break." she said happily, after all what could be better than having lunch with your fiancée.

The two lovers then headed towards the infamous ramen stand hand in hand, chatting happily. they finally reach their destination, and went in and sat on the stools.

"Oh if it isn't Naruto and his pink haired girlfriend." the old ramen chef said Naruto and Sakura both blushed at this comment.

"She not my girlfriend Ji-san, she's my fiancée and soon to be wife." Naruto replied, this comment causing Sakura to blush even harder, the idea of becoming Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze filled her with happiness.

"So Naruto how was your mission" ask Teuchi, Sakura was also interested to know what happened on his latest mission.

"Well nothing really happened, same as always to easy it was boring as hell. When I become Hokage first thing I'm gonna do is totally revamp the mission system, I would have a better challenge picking apples from a tree,"

Sakura and Teuchi couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's comment.

"I just wish baa-chan will give me more challenging missions." Naruto pouted.

"But Naruto if you took nothing but A and S-rank missions how can they get any harder than it already is?" Teuchi commenting.

"Yeah Naruto, Tsunade-shishou gives you countless dangerous missions and every time you come back you complain about how boring they are." Sakura said putting her two cents in.

"Even if you did take all these A and S-rank missions Sakura is always worried about you each time you head off out goes out the village gates Naruto." Teuchi pointed out, "Even the villages strongest have somebody that always worry about them when they leave. Besides how do you think Sakura would take it if you don't come back?"

These words resonated with Naruto and look over he saw the saddened look on his beloved's face. He then took Sakura into his lap and put his arms around her waist and started to comfort her.

"Sakura I will always come back to you no matter what happens to me I will always be here for you so please don't worry about me cause I'll be fine, so do not worry about me not coming back because I always will and that's a promise of a lifetime." He told her as she lean back into his embrace. Sakura smiled.

"I know you will baka" she turned to facing him and planted a soft kiss him on the lips. "I love you Naruto-kun,"

Naruto smiled and said "I love you too my cherry-hime"

They nuzzled each other until Sakura finally got off him, "Well I think it's time I headed back to work at the hospital. I'll see you later Naruto-kun better yet I'll see you tonight at home."

She gave him a seductive wink which caused Naruto to blush, "See ya Sakura-chan."

Watching as she left, Naruto was reminded of 2 weeks ago, the memory of what he and Sakura did together before he left on his mission, before he went to deep in his thoughts he heard the old ramen chef called out his name.

Naruto finally came out of his thoughts wiping the little blood that started to come from his nose and look at the ramen chef. "Stop having perverted thoughts and pay me already or order some more ramen."

Naruto went on to eat seven bowls of ramen so he was pretty full, after paying the bill he was about to leave when he heard the old ramen chef say you forgot something.

Looking back he saw three empty ramen bowls stacked up next to the seven that he's eaten, Naruto quickly realized that he'd forgotten to pay for Sakura's meal.

Naruto sheepishly smiled and chuckled and rub his hand behind his head, "Sorry here's the money."

Smiling Teuchi took the money Naruto gave him and put it In his cash register. His business concluded Naruto left calling out to the owner as he did, "Thanks for the ramen."

"Anytime Naruto." the old ramen cook said.

Naruto left the ramen shop with only one thought on his mind, him and Sakura, if things were gonna be like they were before he left than he couldn't wait for tonight Naruto had to shake these thoughts and feelings from his head. Naruto sigh and said "well until tonight I need something to keep me occupied" Naruto thought of all the things to keep him busy.

As he walked through the streets he suddenly remembered the most important thing's he forgot to do, collect his pay from his baa-chan, Naruto was walking to the Hokage building with a smile on his face looking like an idiot.

Whilst he was walking down the street he suddenly had a strange urge to stop he didn't know why but he kept still as if he was waiting on something or someone. Naruto stop to look around and check his surroundings 'This place seem very familiar.'

Looking around Naruto found himself standing outside of a flower shop , 'A flower shop! Why the hell did I stop in front of an flower shop?'

Until he seen the door open he saw a bleach blond haired girl, with a long pony tail with a purple outfit coming out the door, he saw her put a closed sign on the door knob Naruto suddenly had flashbacks about him and the blond haired girl about how he came here every day , and they weren't out and did something with her each other every couldn't think about her he was with Sakura, Naruto quickly shook those thoughts away. _'It has been a while since I've talk to Ino, it wouldn't hurt to talk and catch up.'_

"HEY INO-CAHN!"Naruto called out. Ino suddenly froze from hearing and seeing the loud mouth boy she use to call her b-boyfri…, Ino couldn't even complete the sentence.

A blush was quickly forming on her cheeks she had to calm down, she thought of when her and Naruto was together... no she couldn't think of that, it was too painful. But she couldn't help but think of all the memories she and Naruto shared, but she quickly shook them off of her mind and greeting the blond haired jinchuuriki.

"Konichiwa you baka," she said in a joking manner, "Long time no see."

"It's nice to see you to Ino." Naruto said as he ended it with his trademark grin, "So how things been going with you?"

"Fine," she replied half lying, "And with you?"

"Good never been better" Naruto said with a grin. Ino felt kinda sad at hearing those words.

'_Never been better huh.'_ she thought sadly.

Naruto seem to pick up the gloomy look Ino had on her face, "Ino is something wrong?" Naruto ask oblivious to how he was making the girl feel.

"No not at all" she said with smile Naruto knew something was wrong but he decided he will talk to her about it later.

"Hey Ino I was on my way to baa-chan's care to come with?" He asked.

"Sure" she said.

Naruto grinned at her answer and said okay lets get going as they made their way down the small road they decided to make small talk.

"So Naruto why are we going to the Hokage?"

"To report to baa-chan's and collect my pay."

"That's right you did just go on a mission recently haven't you?"

"Yup." Naruto answered.

"So how was it?"

"As I said before It was completely a waste of time all I had to do was kill some S-rank nuke-nin that was desperately running for his life you should of seen him it was hilarious." Naruto said laughing. Ino who also giggled at the blond comment, "I mean he had the skill of a genin it was just sad, it was no competition, or challenge what so ever."

"Well Naruto we all don't have super powers like you do I mean that S-rank nuke nin you took out would have been like an elite jounin or ANBU rank to me and most of kohana ninja."

Well if that's true, then you and most of Konoha ninja are weak."

"...." Naruto had to doge the fatal punch that Ino made at him and grin and said, "I'm just kidding."

"You stupid BAKA! You better be kidding"

Naruto defensively wave his hands back in forth and said "I am."

"Hmph," Ino turn her head and kept walking Naruto smiled while thinking how fun it was to mess with Ino but also dangerous if you got hit by her much like Sakura, Naruto caught up with Ino to see she was still mad with him.

"Come Ino I'm sorry okay I won't make any more comments like that towards you anymore."

Ino look at him and asked "You promise?"

"..."

"NARUTO!"

"Okay I promise."

"Well good now that, that is over let's keep going."

Naruto and Ino chatted and joked liked old buddies or couple from what most of the villagers seem to think, as they finished walking to the hokage building.

They finally reach their destination in went inside the huge building, they stop at her door when Ino was about to knock to see if was okay to come in, Naruto kick in the door in, "Baa-chan I'm back." Naruto dodged 4 sake bottles that were thrown at him.

"NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO BUST IN HERE WITHOUT KNOCKING and none the less call me baa-chan!" Tsunade said with a huge twitching vein with anger radiating all over her.

Naruto laugh nervously while rubbing his hand behind his head, "Sorry just a bad habit I guess, and besides don't be like that I've been calling you that for years and besides you really are like my baa-chan in my own special way."

Both Ino and Tsunade expression soften a bit at the touching words Nartuo just said but that didn't change the fact that he lack the respect and manners Ino quickly jump on his case about that.

Ino was scolding Naruto about the lack of respect and manners he had for the hokage and about how he need to learn some, Tsunade smiled at the scene of the two arguing blonds she was happy that someone other than Sakura was keeping Naruto in check.

Tsunade Interrupted them."Besides all the noise you two are making what do you want?"

Naruto stopped arguing with Ino and turn his attention to Tusnade Naruto smiled and said "well thats a dumb question I came here to collect my pay from my mission".

Tsunade sighed, "Of course how could I forget Tsunade, oh before I forget to tell you and come in here tomorrow to brief your mission." she said as she handed him 10,000ryu.

"Hai." Naruto responded.

"Good now that's over with get the hell out of my office."

"Can do baa-chan," Naruto left and Ino left with a good bye.

"I swear that gaki is going to be the death of me", Tsunade said to herself and what was Naruto and Ino doing together she thought but shrug it off as if they were just hanging out as if a couple of friends would.

Naruto and Ino left the Hokage building and kept walking.

"So now what?" Naruto askd.

"I don't know how about we go train." Ino suggested.

"What a splendid Idea. Last one to the training ground admits they suck as a ninja."

Ino had a vein that pop up aside of her head, "Naruto what did I tell you about making jokes about being bad ninjas."

"I didn't, this is a challenge about proving who's the better ninja" Naruto said with a sly grin.

"Fine, you're on." Ino yelled as she took off towards the forest with a head start.

"Hey that's not fair your cheating" Naruto yelled while he was trying to catch up.

Nartuo quickly caught up to her, he could easily past her if he wanted to but he let her keep the lead to make her feel good and plus if he didn't. Plus he knew Ino would never say I suck as a ninja and probably beat him for trying to make her say it.

Ino made it to the training grounds and turned around waiting for Naruto to land Naruto came in and landed in a matter of seconds and Ino look at him and put a finger below her eye and pulled it down and stuck out her tongue. "Now say it."

"Fine I I s-suck a-as a nn-ninja." Naruto knew he was a badass ninja so he knew it wasn't true but, it still hurt to say it. "Now that's over with let's get down to business."

"Gladly." The two of them assumed their fighting positions they ran at each other.

"That was a good spar." Naruto said, panting heavily.

"Yeah" Ino replied, mirroring her fellow blond's heavy breathing.

Naruto laid on the grown trying to catch his breath, Ino laid next to him they finally caught their breaths and just laid back looking at the sunset together just relaxing they had been training for a while.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Ino said.

"Yeah" Naruto responded.

"It's times like these where I missed coming out here to have fun and relax and being around you to watch these beautiful sunsets" Ino said kind of sad.

Naruto sat up and look up at her, picking up the sadness in her voice.

"Ino, are you ok?" Naruto asked, when she didn't respond he Naruto started to get worried.

Ino was lost in her memories having flashbacks to when her and Naruto were dating, having fun, kissing and made love with each other, and just plain loving one another.

Ino finally couldn't take it anymore, she didn't care how it looked she just let it all out. Tears began to stream down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably; she wanted Naruto back in her life. He had been her first until Sakura came and took him away.

She wanted to make love with him again. She wanted to make him hers. She wanted to bear his children, he was the only man she wanted to get pregnant by.

She would bare his child, one way or another she wanted to be a mother of his child. She loved him and would never let him go, and she would let him know now.

Naruto didn't know what to do he start panicking all he did was ask her if she was okay and she start crying and bawling and front of him so the first thing that came to his mine was to comfort her so he grab and pull her close to him and put his right hand on her head and his left hand on her back.

Naruto was rubbing her head and back soothingly, she then grabbed him tightly but Naruto didn't let go he only held her tighter.

Once Ino's sobbing had died down Naruto ask her what was wrong, what she said next hurt and confused, "You!"

"Ino what did I do to you?" Naruto asked.

"Y…you (sniff) l…left m…me."

Naruto didn't know what Ino was talking about, "Ino what are you talking about?"

"You left me f…for, for (sniff) Sakura. Naruto we were supposed to be together. You said you loved me, we made love we were a couple. We were the ones in love, we were happy, you said we were going to have a family. It was about us," she yelled, "But you lied and threw it all away for Sakura why? Why? Why did you do this to us? To me? Do you know how much you hurt me you left me all alone."

She then stopped a moment to catch her breath, her eyes never leaving his. "But you know what Naruto, even after all that I miss you deeply. The thing I hate most is I still love you. Naruto will you please come back to me please?" Ino begged.

Naruto was shocked; if someone threw a kunai at him right now he wouldn't feel it as he was in too much shock from Ino's word.

Naruto put his head down so his bangs was covering his face, tears ran down Naruto eyes he had no idea Ino was feeling like this he felt so low for what he did to her he felt like trash worse than trash he felt like a pathetic lowdown bastard.

He began squeezing Ino even tighter.

"I'm sorry," he said repeatedly, "I'm sorry please forgive me."

Ino look at Naruto's watery blue eyes and he look at hers she, she then cupped his cheeks, lean slowly forwards and press her lips against his.

Naruto eyes open up in shock but he slowly closed them and return the kiss but a certain pink haired kunochi pop up in his head he broke away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry." He then took off toward his home, leaving the girl who just told him all of what he did to her alone,

"He left me here again all alone by myself." Ino thought sadly but a least I know he still love me deep down Ino thought happily maybe there still a hope Ino thought

Ino suddenly thought of something she smiled evilly maybe it just might she thought to herself work but it might have dire consequences _'But I'm willing to take it for my Naruto-kun.'_

Ino got up and dried her tears and left and went to go put her plan into action.

Naruto felt super guilty Naruto and went inside the mansion of a house he called home he felt like taking a shower to wash away all of the pain and guilt he felt, Naruto got in the shower in turn on the hot water and let it wash his body in his troubles away.

Naruto got out and dried his hair off and wrapped a towel around his body Naruto than left the bathroom and went to his bedroom to his surprise Sakura was already there, "Hey Naruto-kun so how was your day"

"fine Naruto said half lying" Sakura went up to him and whispered and his ear and said how about I make it better" she said as she lick and suck on his earlobe Naruto moaned and started kissing her cheeks her lips and neck.

(WARNIG SMALL LEMON my very first one at that so it's gonna be a small one.)

Sakura push Naruto on the bed while still kissing him she slowly to take off her shirt in bra while Naruto took off her bicycle shorts and panties and she greedily removed the towel Naruto was wearing.

"Naruto please put it inside me." Naruto smirk.

"No foreplay tonight you just want to get to the main event." he said huskily yes she moan when Naruto moved his penis up and down her clit, "Damn Sakura you got your juice running all down my dick."

"Well your making me feel this way and plus I've been waiting all day for this as well, you don't have to wait any more."

As Naruto quickly plunge himself in her in she lean her head back and pleasure riding him as she went down he went up, "Oh Kami I don't think I can last any longer."

"Me neither." Naruto said.

"Naruto I'm coming."

_A _stranger entered the house glad to be off from work she was going up stairs until she heard loud noises she got closer to the noise it sounded like someone was having sex the stranger had tears and her eyes she couldn't believe he lover would cheat on her she press her ear to the door it sounded like Naruto and some other women that sounded like her _Naruto I'm coming_

Naruto was still was making love to his lover when he couldn't hold it anymore, "I'm coming,"

"Come inside me." his lover said to which Naruto happily obliged and released his semen in her.

That's when the stranger had enough and bust open the door

"Www…what Sakura-chan…" Naruto said when the door open to see his teary eyed fiancée at the door Naruto look up and said "If that's Sakura then who are you?"

Smoke appeared the next thing he seen made his eyes go wide open in shock "INO!!?"

**TO BE CONTIUED**

**AN: since it was so many of you that complain about this story and its grammer which I don't blame you Ive decided to wait for a beta to fix it which one did which im gratefully happy and thankful for he or she did this. this story would have never been posted agine till it got fix i know i did terrible on it but i was just to egear to put it up so sorry about that and thanks to sam manning I think that his or her name or who ever it was, but it couldn't be down with out his or her help so everybody thank him or her not me. and one more thing sorry for those who were expecting ch 2 and once agine i dont know when it will be out. ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note**

**YES IM STILL ALIVE. Okay people I know its been a hell of a long time since ive updated a year and some days if im correct but please forgive me i didn't mean for it to take this long but ive been very busy with my life not going into details and to be completely honest i forgotten all about fanfic (GASP how could you) I know and im sorry but im a very busy guy very busy, lets just leave it there, anyway 16 reviews more than i expected i'm happy cause I am an amature when it come to writting stories and typing etc) i suck really bad and I will not use big words especially those I don't understand im gonna try and keep it simple im like an middle schooler or even elementary kid when it comes to this stuff and im about to graduate soon Ha,once agian Im again sorry to make you guys wait such a long time and btw im in a desperate need of beta cause I did the grammar and stuff my self (oh nooooooo!) i think i got better at it though. anyways any of you guys interested let me know**

**please enjoy the story**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Last time on what do I do: As Naruto quickly plunge himself in her in she lean her head back and pleasure riding him as she went down he went up, "Oh Kami I don't think I can last any longer."_

_"Me neither." Naruto said._

_"Naruto I'm coming."_

_A stranger entered the house glad to be off from work she was going up stairs until she heard loud noises she got closer to the noise it sounded like someone was having sex the stranger had tears and her eyes she couldn't believe he lover would cheat on her she press her ear to the door it sounded like Naruto and some other women that sounded like her Naruto I'm coming_

_Naruto was still was making love to his lover when he couldn't't hold it anymore, "I'm coming,"_

_"Come inside me." his lover said to which Naruto happily obliged and released his semen in her._

_That's when the stranger had enough and bust open the door_

_"w-wh…what Sakura-chan…" Naruto said when the door open to see his teary eyed fiance at the door Naruto look up and said "If that's Sakura then who are you?"_

_Smoke appeared the next thing he seen made his eyes go wide open in shock "INO!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

Sakura was astounded at what she was seeing her best friend just had sex with her fiance, to many emotions came across sakura anger, jealousy, confusion, hurt, and most of all betrayed

"Sakura this isn't what it look like" said Naruto "OH YEAH WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE said a teary eyed Sakura I MEAN THEIRS INO ON YOUR COCK".

"Sakura I… :"I don't wan't to fucking hear it Sakura quickly took off her ring and threw it on the ground and ran out the room crying

Naruto just look at the empty spot where sakura was and then sadly look at the ring, Ugh! "DAMMIT INO! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU YOU WERE DOING" NARUTO yelled at her as he threw her off him the pale blond haired girl landed on the bed with teary eyes "I...I WAS TRYING TO KEEP THE PROMISE YOU MADE YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD"! Ino yelled back at him, Naruto eyes grew wide with shock as he started to remember the things he did and told Ino;_** "**__I love you, Marry me, have my children, Be Mine"._ Naruto turned around so she couldn't see him,

"Your right Ino and I'm sorry but well have to talk about this later Naruto said while walking to his wardrobe and got dress and pick up the ring sakura threw down" Ino I hope you can forgive me" with that Naruto left and went after sakura.

"I already have you stupid baka" Ino said to her self rubbing her stomach while preparing to leave

XXX Scene Change XXX

"Sakura! Sakura! Dammit Sakura where are you!" The blond jinchuuriki yelled where would she usually be he thought shes not at the hospital not at home think idiot think... hmm I Know she always go there when she has problems how come I haven't thought of it before.

XXX Scene Change XXX

"Damn him how can (sniff) how can he do th-this to me sakura cried to her self sakura head perk up to sound of rattling bushes becoming alert who's there come out now"

"Sakura its me" " N-Naruto" "I knew I find you here, look sakura we need to talk about what happ- "I ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPEN YOU - YOU WAS GETTING IT ON WITH INO YOU WAS CHEATING ON ME I thought we was past this d-don't YOU LOVE ME?" the pink haired kunoichi yelled hysterically

"Sakura you and I both know That's not true Naruto answered calmly and you know I love you with all my heart" Naruto said easing his way toward her " OH YEAH THEN WHY WAS INO ON Y-Y..YOUR...

"Sakura Let me explain Ino Tricked me"! "She tricked you? You EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT! Sakura said crying and shaking her head Just leave me alone Naruto its ..its over she said as she was about to turn and runaway, but a hand stop her from going anywhere "NARUTO LET GO!"

"NO and I'm not letting go until you at least hear me out"

Naruto said as he pulled her in his chest and wrapped his arms around her "NO I DON'T WANT HEAR ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY! sakura said trying to squirm out his grip Let GO!"

"No!" This time sakura started punching him but Naruto wasn't letting up "I mean it Naruto!"

"No"

she then added chakra and kept going at it, by now Naruto knew a couple of his ribs was broken or he may have some internal bleeding cause blood was dripping out of his mouth " that's right Sakura let it all out Naruto whispered quietly so Sakura couldn't here

he wasn't going to let go.

"Dammit

"punch

"Dammit"

punch

"Dammit"

punch

"why Naruto WHY!" sakura shouted.

" Sakura naruto gasp out before spitting out blood p-please before I pass out you need to know,

sakura then stop her punching to listen at what he had to say _"hes right I should at least listen to what he have to say,"_

_"_when i came back from the mission me and you met, talk, and ate lunch until you had to go back to work while you was at work I went walking

(cough)

around the village heading to baa-chan's and thats when Ino and I bump onto each other since we haven't talk or seen each lately we figured lets chat/catchup etc) and hang out together for old time sake,

(cough)

s-so w-we went to see baa-chan t-together after we left baa-chan's me and Ino went hanging out etc) But only O-ONLY, as friends, so later on doing the day we went' to train,

after training it got

(deep cough )

d-dark, we laid down watching the stars on the training ground but the then all of a sudden Ino starts talking about how much she misses me and doing things with her it and she broke down crying I just had to comfort her but the thing was it shocked me Sakura,

and it made me realize that I've been unfair to Ino and has also lied and been unfaithful to her"

"so does th-this mean your g-going back to Ino" sakura said crying and started shaking violently

"No! thats not what It mean let me finish naruto said as he grabbed and hold her more tightly in his embrace, naruto continues, "and to my s-shock and confusion

(cough blood)

sh..she k-kisses me

Sakura gasp "that Damn pig!"

" please please let me finish, it was then I started to kiss back but then I thought of you Naruto said as his voice was trembling Sakura felt little wet drops fall on her neck"

_Hes crying"_

_she thought _as she slowly start to wrap her arms around him as if to comfort him I thought of you Sakura I can't be with Ino cause I'm with you, I love you Sakura."

"but what about Ino" Sakura said I'm... I'm not sure about Ino but I know about you the blond haired boy replied. Sakura smiled hearing that, I love you to Naruto, Sakura could feel the smile naruto was forming against her ear.

"Sakura-chan I got to finish" he whispered

"go on naruto finish the story,"

"as I was saying I Broke away from the kiss and turned away and told her I was sorry and then left.

_"Damn My vision is getting blurry I got to finish this before I go out _naruto thought to himself I was felling really stressed out, so I thought a shower might help me feel better witch it did but I was still stressed about Ino

that was when I went into our bedroom and I saw you but obviously it was Ino under a henge butI couldn't tell I was so out of it I just felt so happy to see you, when Im with you all my problems and troubles fade away Sakura and I guess ino took advantage of that, and thats when you came in

_"..."_

"sakura I don't know what your gonna do now t but I do know I need you in my life"

naruto said as he release her they both look at each other" oh Naruto Sakura said rubbing his cheek I need you just as much you need me she said in a low soft tone.

But Im going to KILL THAT INO-PIG THE NEXT TIME I SEE HER I CAN'T BELIVED SHE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"no no leave Ino to me I got have a talk with her anyway said the blond haired boy, "alright Naruto I trust you"

"Im glad you do" said naruto as he move his mouth closer to sakura she didn't hesitate to move closer

they finally got their kiss of the night they both parted and put their foreheads together "Naruto I'm sorry" Sakura said

"Its okay it was completely reasonable the way you acted _ But the punching thing went a little bit to far because I can barely stand let along breath but thats expected of sakura I think that she was either caught up in the moment or she have completely forgot about the punching thing naruto thought to himself._

"oh I love you naruto"

"I love you too sakura.

they said as they were looking in each other eyes as they were rubbing there noses together "oh one more thing before I go said naruto"

"Go! said sakura

Naruto where are you goin"...

"before I (cough blood)

"OH NARUTO YOUR HURT!" (naruto face turned pale with a sweat drop on the back of his head _oh now she notice__) "_wait sakura-chan before you try to heal me which might be to late anyway There something I need to ask you"

"well what is it" Sakura said impatient ready to heal him.

"Well I know I already ask you This but, Naruto got on one knee and pulled out the ring (_kami this hurt bending down like this )_ will you marry me."

sakura look at her hand and gasp thats right I took the ring off and now the baka thinks he got to ask me again for approval of course I'll marry you baka

Naruto smiled while putting the ring on "oh naruto-kun Im so happy!

Sakura said hugging him "

"me too sakura but I think this is all the happiness this man can take in one day." with that naruto wen't limp In her arms unconscious "so that's what you meant before when you said before you go, you stupid baka but your my stupid baka. with that she lift him up and took off toward the hospital.

**AN**

**so tell me what you guys think about this chapter in the reviews and to be honest with you guys I don't know when i will post the next chapter (WHATTTTTTTTT! YOU JUST CAME BACK AND NOW YOUR GONNA TAKE WHOLE YEAR AGAIN YOU SLEEK BASTARD! ) yeah about that I have an idea about the next chapter and about the whole story but like i said before im a very busy guy VERY BUSY G-U-Y! plus im lazy and i don't know how long Ill be on fanfic but i promise to try to get it up sooner then it took me to get this one, maybe next week (_doubt it_) maybe next month (_hm possibility ) __or maybe _NEXT YEAR! naw just kidding _(or am I) _naw definitely just kidding no matter how long it may take me i will be back I will still be alive and among the living... hopefully well till then  
****  
**_**SEE YOU GUYS LATER: believe in the MIDNITESHADOW67**_


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: hey people its me its been a while I'm not dead I'm alive and I'm still writing there may be some oo-cness so beware oh and ah there is no beta so yeah I did my best enjoy ^_^.

_Previously on What do I Do: _"_Its okay it was completely reasonable the way you acted __But the punching thing went a little bit to far because I can barely stand let along breath but thats expected of Sakura I think that she was either caught up in the moment or she have completely forgot about the punching thing Naruto thought to himself._

_"oh I love you Naruto"_

_"I love you too Sakura._

_they said as they were looking in each other eyes as they were rubbing there noses together "oh one more thing before I go said Naruto"_

_"Go! said Sakura_

_Naruto where are you going"..._

_"before I (cough blood)_

_"OH NARUTO YOUR HURT!" (Naruto face turned pale with a sweat drop on the back of his head __oh now she notice) "__wait Sakura-chan before you try to heal me which might be to late anyway There something I need to ask you"_

_"well what is it" Sakura said impatient ready to heal him._

_"Well I know I already ask you This but, Naruto got on one knee and pulled out the ring (__kami this hurt bending down like this )__ will you marry me."_

_sakura look at her hand and gasp thats right I took the ring off and now the baka thinks he got to ask me again for approval of course I'll marry you baka_

_Naruto smiled while putting the ring on "oh Naruto-kun Im so happy!_

_Sakura said hugging him "_

_"me too Sakura but I think this is all the happiness this man can take in one day." with that Naruto wen't limp In her arms unconscious "so that's what you meant before when you said before you go, you stupid baka but your my stupid baka. with that she lift him up and took off toward the hospital._

Eyes prone awake in and all familiar place with extreme displeasure, "God I hate this place Sakura sure knows how to go overboard I doubt any Man will ever survive against her if they manage to piss her off, in a way I'm probably the only one who can date her, Naruto thought to himself and then his mind shifted to others things

'_why… Naruto w-why Did you leave me, WHY FOR HER!' _

"_Ino "_

(sigh) well I better get out here."

Naruto said as the jinchuurik proceded to exit his bed and unwrapped the bandages that was around his torso and body.

'It's a good thing I have the fox because there is no way a guy with broken ribs and minor internal bleeding would walk out a hospital from just an overnight rest', Naruto thought to himself smiling while getting dress but just as he was about his shirt on he heard someone open the door.

Naruto quickly turn to see who the visitor was but do to his sudeness the shirt he was trying put on which he failed to do so, was tangled in his own shirt with his shirt covering his face with his arms still in the air, he then heard a giggled.

"Once an idiot always an idiot the visitor thought as she proceeded toward his direction to help out with the situation "jezz you're such an idiot no matter how much you grew up and matured you will always be an idiot

"Sakura?"

"The one and only she said as she pull his arms down then his shirt to see his smiling face which put one on hers, so did you enjoy your time in the hospital?" she said as she double checked his injuries to make sure nothing was wrong.

"You know, I don't think that what's someone should be asking if that very person was the very cause" "well it's not heard of right" Sakura said still looking at his torso Naruto sweat drop at that answer even though she was joking it's the truth Naruto have been sent to the hospital numerous times because of Sakura weather because he did something stupid or just because Sakura being Sakura, it reminded him of the type of relationship they have,

"What kind of relationship is it when the man is being mistreated and is being physically abused by the abusive woman" Naruto said out loud and sighed .

"Oh c'mon Naruto said Sakura I don't mistreat you she said looking at him now done with her expection, do I? she said with genuine curiosity and concern.

Naruto look down at her cute worry knitted eyebrow face it put a soft smile on his face," of course you don't mistreat me I feel like the most luckiest man alive when I'm with you he said if anything you treat me with the outmost respect

" he said leaning his face closer to hers while he embrace her "looking happy and satisfied she accepted his embrace, and too lean forward to seal the kiss pulling back to look at one another they put their foreheads together and nose kiss.

"I love you"

Naruto at the moment, was The happiest man currently alive at the moment replied "I love too dear,

Sakura smiled at hearing the dear hey about we get out of here and get some lunch" suggested Naruto, "sure said Sakura" still holding Sakura Naruto then completely ruining the mood began said , so I couldn't help to notice that you didn't deny that you abuse me"

Sakura look at him with the most irritated look she could prosper BAKA! With that Naruto checked out the hospital with a new injury.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatdoIDo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So where are we going, asked Sakura with a smile while holding hands ramen?"

"Nah not today we had that yesterday lets get something you would enjoy" Naruto smiled at her while rubbing his sore cheek Sakura was amaze, to think Naruto would ever turn down ramen '_he's really grown up' _she thought,

well since your finally showing your gentlemen side she said as she took her arm and put it under his causing the jealousy of many girls (much to Sakura enjoyment) how about some teriyaki chicken with fried rice.

"Sure that that sounds nice" Naruto agreed as they Idly chatted making there way There.

Sakura noticed Naruto was slightly uneasy he would be a little off or was trying to hide his emotion cause He would fake a smile or he would completely wonder off until she snap him out of his trance doing their lunch date and randomly change the subject about things

Something was Up

Through with their lunch and satisfied Naruto paid the check After arguing who would pay it but thanks to his persuading skills that he was knowingly known for he manage to win

Sakura told him it wouldn't always work he shrugged it off and said "will see' with that they took their leave, on their way out Sakura wrap her hands around his and lean her head on his shoulder

"So anywhere you want go or do" the blond haired boy asked Instead of answering she asked a question of her own "hey Naruto is there something wrong"

" Why do you ask?" a curious Naruto replied "well you've been zoning out and acting strange"

" have I, I haven't noticed Naruto said nervously knowing good well he have been spacing out thinking about a certain someone "Naruto you don't I have to lie to me Sakura said softly looking down on his shoulder slightly hurt he we would try and hide something from her

Naruto sighed,

"Sakura"…

Naruto started, "its okay Naruto you don't you have to tell me right now you can tell me whenever your ready I just want to spend the rest of my time with you before I have to go work Naruto grab her hand reassuringly and said "Sakura I'm sorry" neither said nothing afterwards just taking a leisurely scroll through the park and village while hand to hand

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatdoIDo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Now in The late evening**

"Well its about that time Naruto"

"awe already"

"Yep mine walking me there"

"actually I do "

"what! All of a sudden your to bus- kya! Sakura was cut short from Naruto going underneath her legs picking them up and scooping her up on his back

"You talk to much Sakura you didn't let me finish I do mind walking you there you've been walking all day but I don't mind caring you there I want you to feel at your best when you go back to work so let me just carry you there while you relax."

"you idiot all you have to do was ask the pinkett said closing her eyes as she rested her head against his, so their cheek was touching "I highly doubt you would willingly let me carry you" Naruto said feeling her smile against his cheek "your right I'm glad you did it Thanks for caring and looking out for me Naruto ."

"It's no problem wouldn't you do the same for m- Sakura suddenly felt Naruto stop and tense up feeling his uneasiness Sakura open her eyes and look up at him to see what's wrong,

"Naruto what's wrong Naruto? Getting worried of the unresponsive Naruto she begin to get down off his back to check on him but before she could get a foot down Naruto came back to life and begin to walk in a different direction with his head down while his bangs cover his eyes "Naruto what happen what's wrong"

"Nothing" he said with a completely dead undertone voice " why are you going in a different route"

" I just feel like taking a detour is all" Sakura definitely knew something was wrong When she looked in Naruto previous direction she finally got her answers to the reason why Naruto was acting Strange and bothered all day,

"Ino" she whispered to herself as she saw the girl saw sell a bundle of flowers to a customer smiling

"So he's still thinking about her Sakura thought with a great sadness as she move her cheek from his to his back to hide her face no longer were they cheek to cheek but two faces of sadness and grief, although this time unintentionally Naruto ruined the mood making it twice in in one day .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WhatdoIDo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**At the Hospital **

"Thank you Naruto"

"No prob Sakura you know, its was my pleasure, well I guess I'll be on my way I'll see you at home tonight Naruto then turned to leave only to hear a "wait" Naruto turned around "yes Sakura"

"Can I-I-I, apparently Naruto already knew what she wanted and walked up and gave her a hug.

"I love you Sakura said, instead of saying it back Naruto just held Sakura tighter which completely hurt Sakura and her feelings but not showing it she turned around and replied see you at home" and walked away Naurto must knowing he hurt her in some way from the mood she displayed and the way she walked off simply just looked at her retreating figure and did…nothing but turn and walked his own way.

_**10:30 pm at Home**_

Sakura finally made it back Home hoping to disperse the tension between her and Naruto decided to cheer up and yelled "Naruto I'm home! She got no response she sigh to herself and at the same time her stomach rumbled indicating she was hungry again she made herself a snack and ate silently to herself thinking about how Naruto didn't even come back to the hospital and drop her off a snack like he usually do.

Done with her snack she got up in went upstairs hoping Naruto was a little cheered up, Sakura started thinking back about what they use to do when she got back from work "Naruto would welcome me back, fix me anything I ask for, ask me about work, give me a massage, make snide comments about her day at work or anything she so happen to say, take a shower together, play with one another, tease each other, make love with each other.

Sakura begin to smile at all the things they did, coming to their bedroom knowing Naruto would be in there she opened the door and said "Naruto how about we- she started but to only to see a sleeping Naruto she gently closed the door back and went to do what she was about to suggest her and Naruto do, take a shower.

Sakura took her shower by herself quite depress, letting the water wash over her body while her hair cover her face "Naruto already took his shower" she said to herself '_something he barely ever do by himself' she thought _Sakura got out dried her hair and herself off and headed to bed.

Naruto was still sleep with his back facing her, she got in the opposite side of him and laid down with her back facing his Sakura slowly curl up and started softly crying and sobbing "_Narut o"_ she whispered to herself "_Naruto" _she cried to herselfSakura felt two hands wrap around her, and now Naruto chest was against her back "Sakura.. Sakura its going to be okay she heard Naruto whisper to her Sakura turned around and cried on Naruto chest soaking his shirt Naruto rubbed Sakura back with his right hand while he rubbed her hair with his left hand.

Naruto rocked her back and forth shushing her comforting her, when Sakura finally calm down she was halfway sleep she asked "Naruto do you love me?"

"With all my heart he replied, and tomorrow, Naruto now knowing she know said I'm goanna go talk to Ino and try set everything straight".

"You Promise?" she asked

"I swear"

With that Sakura smiled and felt a hundred times better and said "good night Naruto" while she went to sleep on his chest.

Naruto smiled and held her tighter and said goodnight... Sakura-hime.

With That they both succumbed to their tired bodies and mind and went to sleep in each other arms.

A.N: And Done god that took a lot out of me I know it wasn't nothing but damn my mind is tired, I did all this at the top of my head no script no anything I don't even know where Im gonna go with this story any more well somewhat its been about a year now since I updated I know that's too long for something like this but I just forget or im just to lazy it's the latter mostly but I do want REVIWES lots of em if anybody whose anybody read this AN Please review no matter how long it might be dated or outdated I will read it, and I will check up on this story daily I'm already starting on the third chapter so I would like to hear what you have to say who knows the more the reviews I have the faster Another update might come so you guys please read and enjoy and REVIEW

Ps .do anyone think this is to mushy cause I think so Im kinda disturbed I wrote this considering I'm a guy, theres to much romance for me, but there will be a whole lot of drama later in this story this chapter here is nothing compared to what's gonna happen in the future I guarantee . Tell me what you think


End file.
